Flip
by not.my.cup.of.noodles
Summary: "So, Alex, have you chosen a squire yet?" "No, sir." "Alex, as your previous knight master, I would like to make a suggestion to your choice of squire. It would be most beneficial for you to choose Alan as your new squire." An AU where Jonathan didn't get the squire but Alex did.


I apologize for this being a little short. But then it's only an introduction so I have an excuse. This story will cover the approximate time period from the end of _Alanna: The First Adventure _to the end of _In the Hands of The Goddess_. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A hand picked up the wine glass, and swirled the liquid within. It was a comfortable setting, a private room with a table and two men sitting inside. The owner of the room looked contemplative, even thoughtful, but if that was true, there would be no reason for this meeting. There must be man's eyes looked up into his. "So, Alex, have you chosen a squire yet?" Roger's voice was like the beautiful melodies of an unseen violin.

"No, sir." He waited for his next words, keeping silent.

"I would think that you would have done so already." He peered back into his wine. Alex watched carefully. It was rare that Roger would avoid someone's eyes. He caught his breath as the man resumed looking towards him. There was power in that gaze.

"Alex, as your previous knight master, I would like to make a suggestion to your choice of squire." His words were slow, likely calculated and planned beforehand. Alex didn't care that he was being manipulated. It was the bottom line that mattered, and he waited for it impatiently.

Alex could sense that Roger was drawing it out, testing his reaction. But as soon as that thought appeared, the knight began to speak. "It would be most beneficial for you to choose Alan as your new squire."

That was surprising. "While I will concede to your request, I will ask one thing." He stared right into the face of his old teacher. "Why Alan?"

"The help of a friend isn't enough for you?"

"Alan is a decent enough for a page, but not the best. His wrestling skills are more than lacking, and his fencing skills are a joke. He's decently intelligent, but intelligence can only do you so much good when in close combat." He kept watching Roger's face. "I would think you would want the best."

A smirk appeared. So even his acting skills had limits. "And who do you think that would be, Alex?"

"Douglass of Veldine."

"Indeed, an admirable page." He paused. "But he doesn't have a secret."

Alex blinked. "I can hardly imagine someone as forthright as Alan ever having a secret."

"But he does." He put down his wine glass, and rapped his knuckles against the table for each of the reasons he listed. "His sword. A powerful, magical sword, one not likely to just be found out of nowhere. His healing skills. He managed to save the prince when all others failed. Even if it wasn't his idea, it shows a great amount of power. And finally, that time when I tested him for magic. His mind was blank to me. It could just be thoughtlessness or something else."

"But that all summed still doesn't him the best squire."

"You're still so focused on skill, Alex." He drank from his glass. "If it makes you feel any better, today Alan has beaten another page in a duel and showed himself as a fine swordsman." He stood up from his seat. "He is the best choice I believe."

Alex bowed his head. "Then I shall do all that's in my power to have him as my squire."

"Good." He nodded his head towards the door. "You can go now."

Alex rose from his chair gracefully, and after a short bow, silently left the room. He waited until he was out of sight for him to stretch out his hands. He would start trying to recruit Alan tomorrow.

He found Alan practicing in an abandoned court. Ever since the page's victory, he was more willing to show his practice in public. Alex watched for some time. Yes, Alan was good. Admittedly, it was from training not talent, but still noteworthy.

He took his opportunity when Alan had just finished a set. Upon seeing Alex's approach, the boy grinned, and saluted him with his sword. He called out, "Finally out to see your friends for once."

Alex smiled. "You could have seen me anytime, Alan. But this visit isn't just for friendship. I have a request of you."

Alan looked down and snorted. "What did I expect?" He looked back up. "What do you need?"

"A squire."

"And that involves me how...?" He blinked as he realized. His next words were significantly louder than the last. "There's no reason to choose me as a squire!"

"No reason at all?" Alex laughed quietly. "We have been friends for years."

"Yeah, but don't choose me as a charity case!" He was almost shouting now. "There are at least two pages better than me. You should choose the best and I'm not the best."

"Be more quiet Alan. The entire palace can hear." Inwardly, Alex was surprised. It seemed an odd thing for Alex to have an outburst about. "True, you were a somewhat above average before. Definitely not the best. But ever since that duel, you have risen to become one of the best pages. Aside from friendship, it's logical to choose you."

Alan clenched his hands. "Are you even going to listen to me?"

"Not really."

The boy shook his head in frustration. Finally he looked up to Alex's face. "If you accept that you're making a terrible mistake, and accept all responsibility to it, I'll be your squire."

Alex chuckled. "That was quick. Don't you have any other offers?"

By the flush on the boy's face, Alex that the answer was no and he shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

Alan shook his head. "No, it's fine. I just don't feel I deserve to be anyone's squire."

Alex rolled his eyes discreetly. "Trust me, you'll do just fine."

"Well, then," he said, scratching at his head,"I'll give it some thought."

"Thank you, Alan." He waved. "I have business to attend. Mostly to tell people about my choice. Don't look so worried, Alan, it's going to be fine. I never knew that you could be that scared."

Ignoring the shouting behind him, Alex walked out confidently, sure that everything was going to go well. It was always productive to build off a good start.


End file.
